slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Negashade
Negashade 'to śluzak typu Mrok. Kolor skóry Negashade'a , to odcienie niebieskiego (niebieski, granatowy). Ma charakterystyczne, świecące jasno niebieskie kropki na czole. Śluzak ten zadebiutował w odcinku pt. "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" jako śluzak Shanai. Występowanie Negashade'y żyją w lasach pełnych drzew bambusowych. Jednym z miejsc ich występowania może być Grota Do-Yang. Wygląd Nagashade to czarny śluzak o niebieskawych na głowie znamionach. Jego brzuszek jest niebieski. Oczy jego są czarne, a po transformacji ma jeszcze zielone źrenice. Ma duże niebieskie brwi. Na plecach ma niebieski okrągłe plamki. Brzuch i spody łap są niebieskie. Na twarzy ma widoczny nos, cała twarz jest lekko niebieska. Cały śluzak jest czarny. Umiejętności *W protoformie potrafi przenikać i skradać się bardzo świetnie, tak, że praktycznie nikt nie jest w stanie go zauważyć. *'Sillwoet -''' znika w cieniu i materializuje się dalej w cieniu, by zaatakować z tego innego miejsca. *'Shadowblak -' uderza i tworzy czarne kłęby dymu / cienia podobne kolorem do atramentu, które są w stanie poruszać się za celem i dezorientują go. *'Shadowkan -' tworzy gwieździste pociski z cienistej energii. *'Shadowshiv -' znika w cieniu, pojawia się w cieniu, sieka przeciwnika i znika ponownie, powtarzając atak wielokrotnie. *Łączy się z Soniciem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Nazwa tego śluzaka pochodzi od słowa shade oznaczającego cień. *Połączenie Sonica i jego wygląda jak Ying&Yang - Sonic to Ying, a Negashade to Yang. *Po transformacji zostawia za sobą granatowy dym, który zasłania mu cały tułów oraz ogon. *Wraz z Sonic'em odszedł z Shanai. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Necroshade. *Komora dla Negashade'a Shanai znajduje się w czarnej części fuzyjnego blastera, co nawiązuje do fuzyjnego strzału Sonica i Negashade'a o wyglądzie YingYang. *Inną nazwą Negashade'a jest Inkdevil. *Prawdopodobnie śluzak Negashade Shanai nazywał się '''Yang. *Jest śluzakiem typu Mrok, lecz nie jest ghulem. *W "Podziemie'' ''okazało się, że jest śluzakiem typu Mrok, chociaż tak na prawdę jest typem Medium. *Pomimo swojego typu Negashade nie jest spotykany tak rzadko jak inne niektóre odmiany śluzaków. *Jeden z tych śluzaków pilnował bramy. *Po transformacji posiada długie niebieskie brwi, które przypominają rogi. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jest jedynym ze śluzaków "własnego gatunku", gdyż jest jedynym mroku (nie licząc Ghuli) jak np. Zamrażacz - jedyny lodu. *Zghulowana wersja tego śluzaka - Necroshade, występuje tylko w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę" *Po transformacji ma długi ogon przypominający cień, taki jak Hipnotyzer. Widać go jednak tylko w "Battle of Slugterra" oraz "Slug it Out", lecz w serialu zakrywa go granatowy dym. *Jego cień bardziej przypomina atrament, niż cień. *Zarówno Negashade, jak i Sonic, mają w protoformie na czołach znamiona. InkdevilHopRock.JPG|Negashade i Skałowiec Fusion son inkdev.jpg|Strzał łączony sonica i nagashade Shinai slug.png|Negashade i Sonic Bez tytułud.png|Sonic i Negashade przed transformacją Shanai i Inkdevil - mroczna strona.JPG|Negashade z właścicielką Sonik i Inkdevil - pokłon.JPG|Negashade i Sonic się pokłaniają Shanai celuje Sonikiem i Inkdevilem.JPG|Negashade w blasterze indevil i tormato.png|Negashade strażnik Mroku Strażnik mroku.JPG|Leżący Nagashade YingYang.png|Negashade i Sonic łączą się InkWhite.png|Nagashade i Sonic w fuzyjnym blasterze NegaSon.png Negashade.png|Nagashade w ''Battle for Slugterra Shanai pulseshot.jpg|Negashade i Sonic zabierają Shanai Atrament Inkdevila.JPG|Atak Negasade'a Sonic i Nagashade.JPG Transformujący Sonic i Nagashade.JPG|Transformujący Nagashade i Sonic Nagashade i Sonic spoglądają.JPG|negashade sonic na blasterze Nagashade i Sonic.JPG Inky25.jpg|Nagashade Sonic i Negashade łączą się.JPG|Sonic i Nagashade przed połączeniem się do fuzyjnego strzału Ink son.jpeg|Sonic i Nagashade Nagashade w Slug it out.JPG|Nagashade w Slug it out Transformujący Nagashade i Skałowiec.JPG|hop rock i negashde przed transformacją Zasmuceni Nagashade i Sonic.JPG Pinglarz strzela Negashade.JPG|Negashade wystrzelony przez Pinglarza Inny negashade pinglarza.JPG|Negashade w "Slug it Out" Nagashade od boku.JPG Shanai ze śluzakami.JPG lojkdiubhsesfgwg.jpg Negashade.jpg|Budowa Negashade'a Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Shanai Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Frost Kategoria:Pinglarz Kategoria:Billy